For Good
by The Clockwork Narrator
Summary: Fang's POV before he left the flock  during the letter writing process .


**HAI GUISE! So I am home sick again. Yay. Good for you because….I'm writing again! I have like a crapload of free time so I decided to make a one-shot. That's right people. A ONE-SHOT. I just came back from finishing FANG after a whole month (I believe. Yes you heard me right people, A MONTH) and the ending was just the saddest thing ever. There was just so much LOVE in that letter, I swear to God. See this is why I'm a big Fang Max shipper (is their couple name FAX or MANG cuz…both sound weird). Anyway yeah so I decided to write a spin-off from this cuz I'm so bored and whatnot. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is in Fangs POV.**

**~~/~~**

**For Good**

**~~/~~**

I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the forest at night. Despite the sound of celebration, I could still hear the crickets chirping and the nocturnal animals rustling in the leaves above. I looked up at the canopy of leaves, watching the fireflies dance in the moonlight. I smiled to myself. What a peaceful night.

I couldn't believe it actually happened. Total and Akila? _Married? _Whenever Total brought it up, I'd always thought it was a running joke that would get old sooner or later. Apparently, he was dead serious. Now here I was, dressed in a ridiculous suit, celebrating in the happiness of the newlyweds. I wondered if Akila had any idea what was going on, since she wasn't as…advanced as Total was.

The sound of laughter reached my ears. I turned and saw her. Maximum Ride. The love of my life. Not to sound too cliché or anything, but watching her stand there took my breath away. She looked absolutely beautiful in that cream dress. The way her hair was fixed and the way the flowers neatly entwined themselves in her golden brown locks made it look prettier than it already was. I remembered how nervous she was before the ceremony. She worried that she would trip on a knot in the red carpet and fall flat on her face. Or that she'd step on her dress and it would rip all the way.

Whatever it was, it didn't happen. She did it perfectly. And the way she looked at me when she met me at the center was just…

I happened to glance a little to the left in my reverie and saw Dylan, staring at Max the same way as I was. My eyes narrowed. How dare he look at her like that? He knew very well who she belonged to and it was definitely _not _him.

I sighed. It was pointless. No matter what I did, no matter what he'd seen between me and Max, it didn't change the way he was made to feel about her. It wasn't his fault. I mean, he was designed that way. He was "Max's perfect other half".

Still.

Then I remembered something. Something he said not too long ago….a few weeks even.

"_You're putting the whole flock in danger! You're putting Max in danger!"_ his voice played back in my head faintly. I remembered how I ignored it, because I thought that whole prophecy thing of Angel wasn't true. That I was going to die first. I didn't exactly see the connection of that to the flock being in danger.

Then, I remembered how Angel was telling Max and I how we don't focus on the flock when we're together and how splitting the flock up would save us all. The second part I didn't get at all, but the first one I completely understood.

Don't judge me. I mean, you all know how it is when you're deeply in love with someone. Max is my center of gravity. Of course I'd put her first above everything. But apparently, because of it, I'm putting my whole family in danger.

As I stood there, isolated in my own corner away from the crowd, I tried to piece together every single thing, every single word that had been said to me in these past few weeks. I needed to know what this was and what it had to do with me.

Then, it hit me. It hit me like a 20-ton truck speeding down a highway. How could I have not understood? _This _is why Dylan was here. _This _is why the flock was getting hurt all the time. _This _is why I literally almost died in Dr. Crackhead's laboratory.

I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Fang!" said Max as she came towards me. Her face was flushed, with a goofy grin spread across her pretty face. Her sleeve was slowly sliding down the top of her shoulder. She stumbled past the tables, her feet slipping and sliding against each other. In her hand, she held a glass of champagne.

"Fang, oh my god," she said, waving the glass of champagne "You _have _to try this. It tastes so good!" She took a swig and laughed. Even when she was drunk, she still looked stunning.

"Whoa there, Max," I said, holding her steadily "How many of those have you had?"

She thought for a moment. "Four…?"

I slowly took the glass from her hand. "I think that's enough. You might get into trouble if you take too much."

She snorted and slapped me playfully. "Ah Fang. You're such a worry-wart. I'm fine! See?" She pointed at her unnaturally ruddy face.

"Yeah," I said. "Listen, I need to go back home."

She looked confused. "How come?"

"I just remembered. I have something to do."

"Oh, well I'll come with you then." She began to unfold her wings.

I stopped her. "No, no. It's okay. I can go alone. You stay here and have fun. Besides, in your state, I think you'll end up falling into the lake or something in the first ten minutes. And I don't want the kids to find your dead corpse in the safe house the next day."

Max sighed and brushed a strand from her hair. I tilted her chin up to look at me. "I'll be okay. I promise. Go back in there and have fun."

She smiled at me, her face glowing in the moonlight. "Okay." She turned and disappeared back into the crowd. I watched her leave, then turned around and leaped into the night.

~~/~~

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room and dumped everything out of my closet. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed everything I had into it. It was really heavy but I was used to carrying that kind of weight.

When everything was cleared out, I sat on my desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and an envelope. I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Max would kill me.

But what _could _I say to her? "Dear Max, I'm leaving. Don't come looking for me. Fang."? She'd hate it. That kind of message was completely unacceptable, especially if it came from me.

No, this one had to be long and heartfelt. This was possibly the last thing I would ever say to her. I mean, who knows when I'll ever see her again?

I took a deep breath and wrote: "Dear Max."

Suddenly I stopped and stared at the name on the page. _Max._ I never thought I'd be leaving her like this. She was my best friend, my most trusted confidant, the girl of my dreams. I remembered the times we shared every since day one. The good, the bad, the ugly, the terrifying. The moments I'd spent with her were the best I've ever had. And now, it's all come to this. Me, on my desk, writing my final goodbye.

But this was for her own good, for everyone else's good.

I continued to write. I wrote everything in my head and in my heart. It felt like I was pouring my blood into this sheet of paper, forming words with pen. As I wrote, pain crept up into my chest. Not like the pain I experienced in the lab. This one was different. It went deeper, deeper than my heart and body combined, right into my soul.

I wrote about how much I loved her, how much I adored her, and tears threatened to spill over. But I told them, I _commanded _them, to stay there. My hand was trembling, but I willed it to stay still. I needed to be strong.

Finally, it was done. I sealed it in the envelope and headed for the front door. I stopped in front of the dresser beside the door. I looked at the envelope one last time. I looked at the name scribbled along the front. This was it.

"Goodbye Max," I whispered and pressed the letter to my lips. I put it on the dresser, left the house, flew into the night sky and didn't once look back.


End file.
